Caught Red Handed 1
by ausllyforeverafter
Summary: 13-year old Ally is living on the streets with her 2 older sisters. Austin lives in a manor with his parents. One night Austin's family is murdered and Ally's sisters are accused of the crime. Both orphans work together to find out the real criminal of this tragedy but more than just a murderer will be uncovered in this mystery. Sounds better than you think! Give it a chance PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything **

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEWEST STORY; CAUGHT RED HANDED! **

**- set to when Austin and Ally are 13 years old for the entire story :) - **

**It's very different and my own original idea :D ENJOY MY MINIONS! **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I sat on the side of the street rubbing my hands together for warmth. My sisters came around the corner giggling and I rose my head. My nose was now purple with flushed cheeks and pale lips. It can get really cold at nights here.

Haley and Caitlyn sat down in front of the home made fire getting warm. Caitlyn shook her head at me "nothing tonight All's" she sighed. Great, that's 3 days in a row without food. I feel like I only have 2% body fat on me! My warm breath fogged in front of my face warming the tip of my nose more.

The night frost froze my butt and Haley pulled me onto her lap, hugging me tightly. I cried myself asleep as she rocked me gently "shhh, I promise it'll all go up hill soon. Every black cloud has it's silver lining" she hushed me.

Haley and Caitlyn smiled at each other as Hayley began to sing.

_You're my angel_

_you're my heart_

_you're my butterfly_

_you're my bird_

_watch you soar into the sky_

_mother's proud _

_and so am I_

Caitlin joined in with Haley as they both sung perfectly together.

_Your blood is pure_

_your heart is solid gold_

_your beauty is rare_

_it's more than I can hold_

I smiled at them singing quietly.

_so listen to this lullaby _

_it brings me tears_

_it makes me cry_

_mother will never forget you_

_baby girl_

_don't you ever forget_

_she's watching over you_

_baby girl_

_Nothing to regret _

_your blood is pure _

_your heart is solid gold_

_your beauty is rare_

_it's more than I can hold_

_so listen to this lullaby_

_it brings me tears _

_it makes me cry_

_mother will never forget you_

_baby girl_

_nothing to regret _

_mother will never forget you_

_baby girl_

_don't you forget it to_

_baby girl_

Mother sang that lullaby in her last words before she passed away. None of us ever forgot it and always sing it at night. I yawned snuggling into Haley's chest tightly, desperate for more warmth.

**Haley's POV - **

I sighed with a sleeping little sister in my lap and looked up at Caitlin sitting closely to the fire. When mother passed away our step father had the house knocked down, sending my sisters and I onto the streets to live. It's been 2 years and has been really hard on Ally. No girl her age should have had to go through that. She was 11 at the time and now she's 13, but still has hope we'll find a better way to live. And if she's not giving up, neither are Caitlin and I.

Caitlin and I stayed up the whole night in front of the dying fire as it fell into ash and became nothing but a small flicker. The sun was peeking through behind the distance and Caitlin and I looked out into the golden rays. "C'mon lets go look for some breakfast" Caitlin flicked her head out of the ally way.

Caitlin helped get Ally off me still asleep and set her down gently. I took a glance back as we walked around the corner.

"Smell that?" Caitlin sniffed the air. "Smells like smoke" I took a good whiff of the thick smell. Caitlin coughed and we covered our noses and mouthes enough to block it out. "Look, over there!" Caitlin pointed with her other hand to a thick cloud of smoke rising from the ground. We jogged closer to the hill and gasped.

A large white house was being engulfed by flames with a man in black running around it sneakily. "Quick!" we started to bolt to that mysterious man trying to escape. The sounds of police sirens came from around the corner and Caitlin and I both ran in separate directions. She chased after the thief while I snuck inside the burning house.

I took my pocket knife out of my boot for protection breaking through the front door.

The fire was all on the outside and the windows were flooding inside with smoke. I coughed waving a hand in front of my face "Hello! Is anybody here?" I coughed madly. I let out a scream as the upstairs railing came crashing down in front of me, landing at my feet. I went around the corner of the house and covered my mouth from another scream to what I was seeing. A man and woman lie dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

I knelt down beside them getting blood on myself too "sir, sir please wake up!" I shook the mans shoulders. "Ma'am!" I yelled sir and ma'am over and over again not getting a response out of them.

Suddenly from behind me several men dragged me from my arms "you're under arrest!" they shouted. I screamed and tried to fight them off "stop! No! CAITLIN!" I shouted hoping she'd hear me.

They pulled me outside and several cop cars were lined up out the front with officers hiding behind their doors holding up a gun at me. "Stop I'm innocent!" I kept screaming over and over again as they forced me into the back of the car.

"Sir we have another one, found this catch nearby" a police officer was speaking outside.

The one outside my window stared at me, to the criminal outside the car and back to me. "Put er' in" he laughed. The door opened and Caitlin was shoved in with me. "Haley, oh my god what's happening" she said with an eyeful of tears. I hugged her tightly "what about Ally! She's all alone" Caitlin's eyes widened.

Oh no Ally!

**Ally's POV - **

My eyes opened and I was lying on the concrete beside a dead fire. Now it's just a pile of white ash. I sighed standing up, the sunlight hitting my face as I left the ally way to find Haley and Caitlin. Maybe I can help with breakfast.

The air was thick with smoke and people crowded at the top of a small hill near the Moon's Manor. I pushed through the crowd to the front where yellow tape roped off the area. "Excuse me" I slid past one more person. My eyed widened, the whole thing was crisp black with smoke coming off and firemen spraying water at it.

"Excuse me officer, what's going on here" I ran down the long line of tape to a man in a police uniform.

"There's been a break in at the Moon Manor, two people murdered and set the house on fire. But we've caught the two, nothing to worry about miss" he gave me an assuring smile.

I stepped back without him seeing me and snuck behind the police cars taking a closer look at the situation. Two gurney's came strolling out of the house with a sheet over the bodies. They must be the Moon's. Well, _were _the Moons.

I hid in the garden as the fire department, police investigators and detectives left the scene. When they were gone and the crowd had fled I walked through the burnt house. The staircase was missing the first few steps, the railing at the top broken on the floor and piles of ash under everything.

I reached my foot up high to the step that still remained and went up, keeping my hands off the hot surfaces. The library floor was covered in old books and pages scattered around and most burnt. I went over to the large desk that was missing a leg and had it's drawers all hanging loosely out. The top one had a book inside and I picked it up.

Mother used to read me this story when I was younger. I slipped it into the side of my coat safely and kept walking around the house. My foot stood on some loose floor boards and almost went through, I hissed at the cut now above my black tie-up boots. What used to be a bedroom was now looking like the aftermath of war. I opened the white cupboard door and gasped, holding back a scream.

A blonde-headed boy with black marks on his face from the smoke was passed out on the floor of his wardrobe. I bent down and shook his shoulder. He wasn't responding and I brushed the hair back off his face, smearing my thumb over his dirty face. His eyes shot open and jolted his body upwards. "Shh" I hushed him more calmly.

"W-who are you?" he settled more.

"Ally, Ally Dawson"

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but this is basically a taste of my newest story Caught Red Handed! **

**If you wish to become a new made character in my story please put your name and a short description of yourself in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

Ally and I knelt on the grass by a nearby river under a large shady tree. She ripped the bottom of her dress and dabbed the wet material on my cuts and dirty face.

It was silent as I just thought back to what only happened a few hours ago

_I sat up in my room listening to Flo Rida's new song while playing Minecraft on my computer. Hey, I'm 13 years old and love video games, it's not childish at all. My head turned to my bedroom door thinking I heard something when I went back to my game. There was a scream and shatters of glass and that time I knew I heard something. _

_"No don't kill me! PLEASE!" my mother cried downstairs in the kitchen. "Oh god! Mike! Mike please wake up!" she sobbed. What's going on. I stayed quiet poking my head out of my door and listening to what was happening downstairs.  
_

_"I'll make this quick and easy for you" a voice I didn't recognise chucked an evil laugh. I heard a fain clicking and my mother's sobs grew louder, that was the sound of a gun loading. She screamed and the loud bang of the gun cut her off with only a thud. I covered my mouth and shuffled backwards quietly. I crawled into my wardrobe behind all of my clothes that hung low on the second row. _

_I kept my hand firm on my mouth to keep me from making any noises. Through the small cracks of my wardrobe a shadow walked past and I could hear my room being destroyed. Swear dripped from my head nervously as my heart raced, beating hard against my rib cage. _

_I heard the footsteps leave the room and trot down the stairs. The was more glass shattering and a slam of the front door. I stayed inside my wardrobe in too much __shock to even walk out. I sniffed the stale air as it became thick with smoke. _

_I went to push on my wardrobe door but something had fallen in the way, I'm trapped. I kept banging on it with a tear falling from my eye. Screw being a man I'm about to die here! I coughed crazily with the smoke filling my room and through the house. I kept shoving my shoulder against the door not caring about the cuts and bruises I was giving myself. I'd rather have scars than be burnt alive inside a wardrobe. _

_I found myself dizzy and passed out on the floor. _

And now I'm here. Found by this girl who was daring enough to walk into a burnt house. She dabbed the cloth above my eye holding her soft hands on my cheek. "That's your arms and face done, anymore cuts or something?" she soaked the material in the river again.

I unbuttoned my shirt pulling it off my shoulders carefully. "Ouch, that looks painful" Ally hissed just looking at the cuts and bruises on my shoulder. She ripped off more sitting it in her lap while cleaning off the dried up blood around the top of my arm. "So are you going to tell me your name?" she asked making conversation.

"Austin Moon" I said with pain in my voice. She finished cleaning my wound and wrapped the dry material around it tightly. "Done" she smiled handing me back my shirt.

"Thanks" I gave her a warm smile "for helping me"

"I wasn't exactly going to leave you in there" she stood to her feet offering a hand. She helped me up to stand and we both brushed our hands on our clothes.

"Hey um, is it just me or are those people staring" Ally muttered not making eye contact to a nearby family that would glance over every once in a while.

I nodded quietly peeking in the corner of my eye seeing them studying us carefully as the couple whispered to each other while their kids played. The man placed his phone to his ear talking to someone as Ally and I casually walked past. Their car door was open as the radio song finished up.

"And that was Pitbull's On the Floor featuring Jennifer Anniston. The Moon Manor on Kendrick Hill has been broken into and burnt to pieces. Investigators found two murdered victims identified as Mike and Mimi Moon. Police have been notified of where their missing son, Austin Moon's where-abouts where he's been possibly spotted by the Kendrick River"

Ally and I snapped our heads towards each other in shock and craned our necks around to the family where the man had just put down his phone. Police sirens rang nearby as a cop car sped around the corner with flashing lights.

"RUN!" I grabbed Ally's hand and we both started running on the grass as fast as we could. We turned into the next street with the cop car not far behind our tail when Ally stopped "this way!" she pulled me down into an ally way between buildings. We crouched in the shadows together watching as the police sped past.

Ally let out a sigh of relief "that was close" I stood and helped her back up. "The police know you're alive now, why were you running away?" she asked curiously.

"2 words; Foster System. I don't want to be that kid that has to switch between families every few months because I'm now an orphan" I crossed my arms leaning on the brick wall.

She sunk her head down "I know how you feel" she mumbled with a pained sigh. "My parents died when I was young, I live on the streets with my sisters. But none of us want to be put into the system"

"I see how those type of kids turn out; only just able to pay off their rent with a suckish job, depressed because they had a painful past life as a kid" I scoffed. The system is what every orphan fears. I see how they are in movies. Also one of my old friends Tyler; his dad left and his mum was too young to look after him. He hates the System as much as the rest of the kids that are in it too. The families don't really want you, they just want the money they're being paid to look after us until we can find a stable home or someone to adopt us.

Ally and I sat next to each other talking for a bit when the sun hit her face. We looked out and I sighed "it's sunset" Ally looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her confused.

"My sisters still aren't back. They left to find breakfast and never came back" she stood nervously. "I can't go to the police station for help because they'll do a profile search on me. Next thing you know I'll be shipped into the System" she started to march around in circled rambling on.

I grabbed her shoulders towering over her by an inch or two "Ally calm down, you can stay with me for the night and we'll look for them tomorrow"

"Aren't you forgetting something, you don't have anywhere to stay yourself" she bit her lip with a sad look.

"My parents own the biggest hotel in town and it's run my by uncle. He's not exactly the brightest man but he'll keep quiet. Besides he'll never even know we're there anyway" I put on a devilish grin.

Ally knotted her eyebrows together confused "what do you mean?"

I started bouncing excited and pulled her hand along. We ran down the streets lit by the dim street lights. "There is is; Moon's Paradise Hotel" I pointed to a large 5-star building as we kept running holding her hand behind me. We seem to do this a lot but I don't mind. If she hadn't have found me who knows what would have happened to me. The house crashing down on top of me, not waking up again or possibly the police finding me.

"Austin are you sure this is going to work?" Ally whispered under me as I helped her climb through the Storage Room window.

"Do you know how many times I've snuck in and out of this hotel while my parents are asleep. I was once out at the arcade for 3 hours and didn't even get caught" I got through the other end and helped Ally through. She lost her balance and fell but I caught her bridal style. "Thanks" she smiled.

"No problem" I smiled back and eased her down to her feet gently.

Ally's a really nice girl with a unique style. Leather black lace up boots with a dress, hardly like any of the girls at my school. Her hair is messy and she doesn't care and not hiding under 10 pounds of makeup. I know she's poor but even street girls can still manage to look good.

We were in a restricted Staff Only area used by the janitors and maids where they keep all of their things. There was a spiral of cement stairs around the side of the building nobody really used since the janitors and maids always used the elevators anyway. Easy.

We got up to the top floor that was strictly for my family only. It was a VIP sweet too with an amazing view of Miami.

I opened the door and carefully closed it making sure not to make a sound. "Wow, so this is what a hotel room looks like" Ally looked around in circles amazed. "Nope, this is what a hotel VIP sweet room looks like" I jumped and let my back fall onto the couch.

Ally sat herself down where my feet were and sunk into the soft cushion. I flicked the remote on and smiled at the movie Romeo and Juliet that was now playing.

"I love this movie" Ally and I said at the same time. We both blushed with a faint laugh.

"I guess I should call Uncle David and let him know I'm here" I quickly stood up going to the hotel phone and pressing for manager assistance.

My Uncle went through the System himself as a child because his dad was an unfit parent. He hated it and always said that he'd take me in if I ever had to go into it. So I'm really hoping he won't tell anyone I'm running. Besides, he never told my parents that I snuck in and out of the hotel, considering he was the only person who knew.

.

The lights in the hotel room were off and the sun had gone down. The door buzzed and opened slowly with Uncle Davis coming in. Ally and I hid by the door and I nodded at her. We both jumped at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Austin?" he stared up at me. "Don't you know the police are looking for you? Oh poor boy I'm so glad you're okay" he sat up and hugged me. He smirked at Ally who knelt down beside me "and you've made a lady friend, and you are madam?" he held his hand out to her.

"This is Ally. She found me and I wouldn't have escaped the cops without her" I smiled at Ally then turned back to Uncle Davis sitting on the floor with one knee up with us. "Look Uncle Davis, I don't want to go into the Foster System and neither does Ally, she's an orphan too. Can we stay here for a bit? Nobody can know" I gave him hopeful eyes.

"Of course my boy, nobody will know the two of you are here, just lay low and take the back ways" Uncle Davis nodded.

"Thank you sir, this means a lot to me" Ally thanked him.

"I'll have some room service sent up to you, then get some rest" Uncle Davis groaned in effort to get himself off the ground.

.

Ally came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around her "oh great room service is here" she smiled pulling her wet hair across her shoulder. I kept my attention on the TV to hide my blush. There's a girl in only a towel standing only 2m away.

"It's been a while since I've had a real shower you know" Ally called going back into the room speaking through a closed door. She came out wearing some Pyjama's obviously borrowed from the closet and brushed her long curls. I snuck to the hotel room door and opened it, checking if the coast was clear I rolled in the food trolley that had been left outside.

"Uncle Davis still knows my favourites" I smirked lifting the dish. 2 cheeseburgers with fries on the side of both, 2 glasses of lemonade and a large plate stacked with fresh, warm cookies just made.

Ally's eyes widened "look at all this food" she picked up a plate as we sat down on the couch with the TV on. I switched to the news curious as to what's going on and there was a helicopter view of the Moon Manor. Burnt to black most of it had gave in and crashed down with the other half still standing.

"There has been no more alerts of 13-year-old Austin Moon and police have confirmed his death. The Moon's family will be having their funeral next Tuesday at the Kendrick Cemetery. Investigators have found the two suspects of this murder; Caitlin and Haley Dawson" Ally sprayed her lemonade in front of her and I saw a tear go down her face.

Two teenaged girls with similar faces appeared on the TV as the news reporter continued.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Those are my sisters" she sobbed in disbelief at the screen. "No! No this can't be happening" she choked.

"Investigator Matt Anthony explains the situation; 'one was found inside the manor with the victim's blood traced on her clothes while also holding a pocket knife while the other was found on the run nearby covered in the smokes dirt marked on her face, clearly indicating she had been near or in the house. Both of them being twin sisters, both have been confirmed as the criminals in this case'. Haley and Caitlin have been sentenced a 30 year imprisonment minimum"

They showed footage of them being escorted into the police station with them both screaming and yelling their innocence.

"We're innocent! Please! It wasn't us! No! ALLY!" they kept repeating. Ally couldn't take any more of it and flicked off the channel, running to her room in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

This can't be happening to me right now. No! I refuse to believe it! Caitlin and Haley couldn't have murdered the Moon family and set their house on fire. Those girls have only ever murdered one thing in their entire lives; a teddy bear. But they were 5 and not very good at sharing.

I face planted onto the soft pillows and cried. I flinched feeling a hand on my back

"Ally" Austin whispered sitting beside me.

"It wasn't them I swear, it couldn't have been" I said with my mouth against the pillow, but Austin understood.

"It's okay, I believe you"

My head faced him "how do you know? Did you see him?" I shuffled my back up straight leaning into the pillows.

"No, I heard them. It was a man" he sighed continuing "I only heard a girls voice calling downstairs a few minutes later... that must have been your sister coming in to save us. But I guess she was too late" Austin's head sunk looking down.

"Austin, you don't have to go to the police and tell them, it's too risky and you'll surely be put into the System. I say we solve this mystery on our own without getting caught. Maybe your uncle could even help out" I suggested. I want my sisters out of jail but Austin and I can't be put into the Foster System. It's a living hell in there.

.

The morning came and I skipped out of my room to see Austin already awake pulling in the food trolly.

"Breakfast is served" he smiled lifting the dish "bona-petite, pancakes ala-mode" Austin joked in a french accent.

"Bonjure misure" I teased back. We both laughed eating them.

"Austin, Ally" the door opened and in came Davis holding todays newspaper. "Great news kids, they caught the criminals last night and they think Austin's dead" he slammed the paper down on our table with the front page up.

I pouted a depressing frown and Austin cleared his throat speaking up "Uncle Davis that's not them" I gave him a thankful smile.

"Of course it's them, they found traces of your parents blood on their clothes and one girl even had a knife"

"Sir if you don't mind, those really aren't them" I looked up at him nervously.

"She's right, I heard the real criminal; it was a man"

Uncle Davis looked at us confused and trying to put it all together.

I sighed mumbling "they're my sisters"

"Your sisters?" Uncle Davis repeated.

I nodded "yes it's true, but they didn't murder anybody. Haley must have come in to save any survivors, she keeps a pocket knife in her boot to protect herself. Please you have to believe us"

"Uncle Davis please, I even heard the real guy myself. I'm living proof... but that's the thing. Nobody can know I'm alive so we can't go to the police with the truth... so... we're going to find out ourselves" Austin sat up straight confidently.

"And we were wondering if you could help us" I pulled a smile.

"How can I say no" Uncle Davis jumped excited before pulling out a detectives hat and magnified glass from his suit "I've been training for this since the first episode of Crime Solving" he had on a childish grin.

Austin and I laughed "that show was out when you were like 7 Uncle Davis" Austin shook his head.

"A boy can dream can't he" Davis rolled his eyes putting them back in the coat of his suit. "Well I have to get back to the office to make some business phone calls and fill out more paperwork. Fun" he said sarcastically shaking his head.

.

**Austin's POV - **

Ally and I were about to sneak out of the hotel when she pulled me back into the room. "What?" I asked watching her close the door.

"You can't risk going out as _you, _we need disguises" Ally pulled my hand into my bedroom. She rummaged through my drawers and pulled out a new outfit. "Try these on" she handed me a completely different pair of clothes. My usual style is any clean shirt and shorts with my flip flops. She handed me a pair of blue nike high tops, jeans ripped at the knees, a plain white shirt and blue plaid button-up over the top.

I pulled my top over my head as she helped pull the other one on. She went to go put on her own new outfit from my mom's wardrobe; a navy blue plaid mini skirt, dark grey knee-boots, a loose **I 3 LA **top with a denim unbuttoned vest. Since when did my mom own those clothes? If she did it was most likely from her friend Tori, who just so happens to be in the fashion business. My mom never had any sense of style; jeans and a smart shirt was always her way to go.

Even on her night out she'd just stick to a dress and heels with light makeup.

She fixed up one of her earrings looking up and down me. "You know, you still look the same" he sighed disappointingly. Her face lit up with an idea "by any chance do you have some cash on you?" she pulled a devilish grin.

"Because we, are getting our hair done" she put her hands on her hips.

.

Ally and I giggled talking in the hair dressers spinny leather chairs while our hair dressers fixed our hair up. My blonde hair was lightly falling from my head as she tidied it up and styled it to the side messily. Ally finished her new Ombré hair with blonde on the ends as the stylist curled it with her iron.

We left the salon and she handed me a pair of sunglasses she snuggled from the front stands of a sunglasses shop. She snapped the tag off and threw it in the bin beside us sneakily as she slipped them on her face. "Alright gimme a look" she stopped in the middle of the mall checking me out again.

She smiled "wouldn't even know it was you" she high-fived me in victory.

"I say we go to your house and look around first. The manor is a mile or two from here" Ally looked around in her surroundings. She jogged over and picked up two skateboards left in the bike rack "quick" she handed the blue one to me as she let it roll in front of her before hopping on it.

We sped on the side of the road quickly as I almost caught up to her "where'd you learn to ride like this?" I got up beside her with the wind blowing in my face. "Caitlin's a bit of a tomboy and got into skateboarding. Living on the streets and stealing them I picked up a thing or two watching her" Ally shrugged, her loose shirt showed her belly button and ruffled in the wind.

"There is it" she sighed looking at the black manor with half of it crashed to the ground. Ally picked up her skateboard as we crouched low going across the grass to it. We stepped over the broken boards and I could hardly recognise my own home. Well now it's barely even a house.

I looked around in the living room and picked up a smashed photo frame on the floor in shattered pieces. I slid the picture out of the frame and folded it neatly into my pocket. It was the picture my family and I took in Hawaii for my birthday. We were all on the beach at night under a hut in our swimmers. Mum was singing, dad was drumming the table and I strummed my acoustic guitar, we were really big on music.

Ally searched around in the kitchen when I heard her calling my name. "Austin, come quick!"

I leaped over a broken board sticking half a metre in the air and swung around into the kitchen. She squatted on the ground in front of a bunch of broken floors. "What'd you find?" I squatted beside her.

She pulled at a loose floor nail and examined it closely. Black knitted material stuck around it with some stained and dried up blood on the point. "I have a feeling our mystery murderer came back afterwards" she picked the small material off and put them in a zip lock bag.

"Okay so we have a blood DNA sample with some clothed material" I stood up to my feet as we kept walking slowly around the kitchen.

"Hey, you know your fridge still works, and you sink" Ally turned off the tap chuckling. Even the microwave was working. I pushed the oven lid back up and turned the switch. Nothing happened. I tried again. "Hang on a minute" Ally squinted getting closer.

She bent over the top and flicked the back switch that was still on and in place. "There's no more gas" she stood herself up straight again. "You know what that means right?" she raised her eyebrows.

I shook my head clueless.

"The oven was left open am I correct? And there's no gas? That's how the fire started. Our guy turned on the oven with the door wide open so the gas was spreading. Gas is incredibly flammable"

"So he's lit the match and the house has gone up in flames. That's how the fire started" I finished her sentence understanding it now.

"Exactly. But when we just found the oven it was off... so they've obviously come back to turn it off themselves. Smell the air, it's thick with gas! The house burnt down yesterday, it would have blown away by now if it was left on. That means the criminal has only done it recently" her eyes widened worried. "We should get going" she looked around nervously and pulled me out of the house.

We got back on our skateboards riding down town "we need to get all this evidence to Uncle Davis. He knows someone who's good with all the science stuff. Maybe we can get the DNA sample identified" I glided and pushed my food along the road giving me more speed.

"Good idea" she nodded making a turn down Bakers Lane. "I have to show you something" she made another turn as I followed her.

We were now riding through a maze between old brick buildings with dumpsters and rubbish along the sides. We came to a dead end with a broken door. She turned the door knob and led me inside. The lights turned on as she flipped the switch and I looked around in a really old library.

"The owner died a few months ago, nobody even knows this place exists. It has everything in here" she stood in the next row of shelves and pushed some books past to look through to me. I stared at her eyes and we giggled. Wow that was cheesy. Like in one of those sappy movies people watch.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m... Ah here we are Mystery!" she skimmed through the books and pulled one off the shelf. She sat cross legged against it and I sat close beside her with my knee over hers. She smirked at me sharing the book's page between us. "This was written by Angelina Atkinson, worlds best female detective. She died by smashing her car into the murderer's she had tracked down and they both went over the bridge and drowned. Her diary was found completely full with her perspective on the mystery she was solving. It had the clues she found, how she tracked down the murderer and even her partner who was shot by the criminal" Ally took such interest in the book.

"I think this can help us find our guy... without dying in the end of course" she chuckled.

We spent hours sitting in the abandoned, dim library reading the book. Constantly switching positions to get comfortable as time passed on. Even at some points while I lied on the wooden table Ally would have to read out loud to me, or the opposite when she had her head resting on my lap.

We reached near the end of the book finding out who the mystery murderer was, I must say I was completely shocked, and by the looks of Ally's face when i read it out, so was she. It was really interesting and adventurous but also sad and sneaky at the same time. I slammed the book shut and Ally was asleep with her head in my lap.

I yawned and shuffled her up higher so she was sitting with her back leaning on me. We both slept resting our heads on each other's shoulders and got comfortable on the carpet floors.

.

The sunset light seeped through the small windows as the sun got lower and lower to ground level. This library was underground after all. It was underneath an old bakery that's been closed down for years. But nobody ever buys in this area; it's too old.

"Ally. Ally wake up" I mumbled still half asleep. We had somehow gone from her in my lap to a spooning position and as both of us came to realise it we shuffled apart blushing. "Sorry" I muttered under my breath with my head down to hide the pink in my cheeks.

I checked my watch and my eyes widened "Ally it's almost 6, we have to be back at the Hotel by then!" I helped her up to her feet and ran out of the library, grabbing our book on the way. Uncle Davis had made a rule to be back at the hotel by 6 so he knows we're okay. If we aren't, we're surely dead.

"There he is" I whispered peeking through the door of the Storage room. He stood at the bottom of the elevator talking to one of the desk managers and he just missed the elevator.

We hurried up the stairs as fast as we could and bolted down the hall. Just as we opened the door we heard the elevator ding. I shut it quickly and Ally and I both jumped on the couch, switching on the TV and acting natural.

The door unlocked buzzing and we turned our heads to Uncle Davis casually. "Good you're back on time. Miss Ally here must be a good influence on you troublemaker" he ruffled my hair.

"Hey watch the hair, I had it done today" I pet it back down in place. Uncle Davis scoffed "since when do you care about your hair?"

"Since I got it changed in a much better way" I smirked.

"Ah I see Ally had her's done too. Let me guess. Disguises?" he snickered switching his eyes from Ally then back to me. "That was a smart idea Miss Ally"

Ally protested and cut me off "actually sir, it was Austin's idea" she smiled at me and snuck a quick wink. I smiled back as Uncle Davis gave me a pat on the back.

"You'll never believe what we found today" I pulled the plastic ziplock back out of my pocket and held it up in front of him. "Evidence from the crime scene. We even found some blood on a nail with black cloth from the murderer. Not to mention how the fire started"

Uncle Davis held the bag as Ally continued for me "and Austin said that you know a guy who can analyse the blood and identify whose it is" Ally smiled quickly. "It's only been a day and we're so close to solving this mystery" I high-fived her overjoyed at what we had accomplished.

"Yes, he lives in the hotel. I'll go deliver it to him now. Excellent job children. Now get some rest, it's been a long day for the both of you" he chuckled closing our hotel room door behind him.

"Wow. This is so much easier than I thought" Ally and I sunk back into the couch exhausted. From all that running up the stairs we're both out of breath and held it in the entire time Uncle Davis was here.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you Ally. I'm glad we met" I blushed smirking at her.

"Me too. You're a really sweet guy" she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I felt the heat raise to my cheeks and knew they were bright pink. Ally giggled getting to her feet and heading to her room "night Austin" she closed it.

Wow. I just got kissed. On the cheek. By a girl. Named Ally Dawson.

* * *

**ATTENTION: **

**This story is no where near finished so don't freak out. There will be more twists and turns in the next chapter that will keep this story alive! **

**This has been the first Auslly scene. Obviously they're only 13 and just met so I kept it low at a kiss on the cheek **

**Until tomorrow my lovely Minions :) **

**- Georgia xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything **

**Wow, I just realised that chapter 3 of Caught Red Handed has the most words I've ever written at 2922 !**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I sat outside on the balcony of our hotel room under the morning sun that warmed my face. I feel like I should be happy. But I'm not. I guess it must be the whole Haley and Caitlin thing. How would you react if you found out the only family you had left were being taken away for you for 30 years minimum. Not to mention they've been accused of a crime they didn't even commit.

I just know it. And Austin is living proof that it wasn't them.

I wish Austin and I could go to the police with the real facts but it would blow our cover of being "dead". Next thing we know, we're being shipped off to the Miami Foster Centre until a family takes us in for a couple of months before moving onto the next. It seems selfish that we're not doing anything about it to keep ourselves safe but I'd rather take a risk in having Caitlin and Haley back to look after me than being put into the System.

In 30 years Caitlin and Haley will be 49 years old. And I'll be 43, by then I'd be out of the Foster system and living on my own in a poor apartments paying cheap rent because I can't afford anything else.

The sliding door open behind me and I smiled to see Austin coming outside to join me. "Thinking about them again?" he sat on the other cane chair with white cushions.

I nodded with a depressing sigh.

Austin's hand rubbed my shoulder "don't worry, when Uncle Davis gets the DNA results back we'll turn in the real criminal and your sisters will be free"

A tear escaped my eye lids and I began to cry. Austin held me in a hug as I sobbed into his chest. He locked his arms around my lower back and pulled me onto his laps and wrapped them tighter. "Shh, it'll all be okay" he hushed me calmly. Austin's hand stroked my hair and twirled the curls in his fingers.

"Hey? Whaddya say we go down to the beach?" he suggested. My head rose and I pulled a half smile, nodding. "Come on" Austin stood up still carrying me and eased me down gently onto my feet safely.

I stood in front of the mirror staring at my incredibly thin body. You could see my bones, I'm this close to being anorexic. I was in such desperate need of a tan, and I live in Miami for crying out loud. I slid my robe off and let it fall to my feet staring at the monster through the mirror that was me. I tied on my bikini and stood straight with my hands on my hips.

It was a plain white with black landscape stripes. Simple but effective. There was a quick knock at the door and it opened with Austin standing in between.

"Hey, come in" I smiled and grabbed for some denim shorts and loose top to put over it. I sighed and sat on the end of the large bed, sinking down into the mattress.

"Do you really think we can solve this on our own?" I admitted, showing my small confidence in this case.

"Absolutely. You and I make the perfect team, because we get along" he sat beside me resting his hand over mine. I gave him a thankful smile as we both stood up and climbed down the stairs to the storage room.

We were on our last few flights of stairs when we stopped and held back a laugh from what we were hearing behind the wall. Loud moans and groans of pleasure with the springs of the bed squeaking. We're 13 years old and both have very little understanding of the whole "intercourse". I've been on the streets for 2 years and Austin is an only child.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud and quickly hurried downstairs.

Austin and I ran onto our skateboards and headed to the beach. It was a really sunny day and there were heaps of people at the mall. But that place we're a lot more likely to be noticed. I stopped and stared at the sand that began a few inches in front of my feet. "What's the matter?" Austin knitted his eyebrows together confused.

I took a breath and slid my foot forward, the sand running over my toes that dug under it. I let out a small laugh and pulled my feet together, wiggling my toes around.

"You've never been to the beach before, have you?" Austin raised his eyebrows with a smile. He took my hand and we both ran across the sand. Stopping about 10m off the water. We kicked off our flip flops and I was left in my bikini. Austin dropped his smile seeing me but kept quiet as we both splashed into the waves.

"Austin?" I asked as the water got too deep for me to stand. "Uh yeah?" he didn't make eye contact with me and focused on the next wave coming. We both went under each one as they came.

"Something happened, I know it did when you looked at me" I tried not to frown or look sad.

We both took another breath pencil diving under the last wave as we got out really far. I've never been to a beach, but I've always been an EXCELLENT swimmer.

"Ally you're not well. It scares me seeing how un normally thin you are" he admitted floating onto his back.

"I know that Austin, I can't help it. And I can't blame you for zoning out after. It's disgusting how much bone is showing" I said through gritted teeth.

He swam over and tredded the water closely to me "It's not disgusting Ally, you're still beautiful, bone or no bone. Just remind me that tonight I'm getting you at least 5 Big Mac's" he smiled

We both laughed and I pulled a smirk. "Thanks Austin, you really know how to make a girl feel better. Joke or no joke"

"No problem. Oh and I was serious about those Big Mac's by the way"

* * *

I came out of the shower with my robe over me and flipped my hair forward to dry it with my towel. Austin was in the kitchen drinking one of the two glasses of orange juice. I smiled and picked up the other one. "Thank you so much for today, I really needed to keep my mind off things. And now I've been to the beach too" I clinked his glass cheesily before chugging it down.

The door opened and Uncle Davis came in wearing his business suit and holding up an envelope in a happy mood. "I got the results back from the DNA samples kids" he came up to the bench and set down the envelope that sealed the truth.

I crossed my fingers behind my back as Austin opened the top. "Uncle Davis, could you do it? I'm too nervous" he let out a breath handing it back to him. "Of course" he smiled tearing the rest of the top off.

He unfolded the papers inside and mumbled the long sheet of paragraphs. "Ah here we are! It's-" he stopped as his smile faded, with a regretful sigh. I snatched the paper off him and my eyes followed along the line.

"Ally what does it say?" Austin asked. I was speechless and had no breath. A tear fell on my cheek and landed on the paper, smearing the ink. "I-It was Haley's" I choked.

"How's that even possible? It wasn't her" Austin came around the side and went next to me. One arm around my back supportingly and the other with his fingers pinching the side of the paper.

"I'm sorry children. We all know it wasn't her but I guess you just picked up a DNA sample that she's left behind while saving Mimi and Mike" Davis pouted. I let my head fall on the bench. I got my hopes up thinking I could actually have a chance at solving this mystery. And then it all just comes fumbling down because I picked up my own sisters DNA sample.

"Ally I'm so sorry" Austin whispered in my ear. I stood up and hugged him straight on, his head nuzzling behind my shoulder as I cried. I can't seem to stop the tears lately.

My life is just not at it's best right now and it's too much for me to take in.

"We'll have to keep looking. We can't lose hope now. I promise, you'll get your sisters out of jail and the real murderer will be sent there. A win-win for both of us" his soothing voice repeated how sorry he was for how it was turning out so far.

"I'm such an idiot for believing that I could have solved a mystery that easily. I'm only 13 years old for Christs' sake!" I murmmered into his bare chest.

**Austin's POV - **

I'm not going to lose hope on this mystery, I won't leave Ally until it's solved. Heck, I probably won't even leave her after that. We'll always just be together. That's all I know. She's basically my only friend in the world. But I'm sure glad it's her.

I let her tears drop onto my chest and roll down my stomach in the faint ab lines that were beginning to show.

"Shh" I hushed her quietly. This tunnel just came to a dead end, now we just need a new place to start until we're on the right track.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything**

**Okay so for those who actually read my authors notes up here or at the bottom this is for you. I hope you've all been enjoying Caught Red Handed so far. I'm really loving it myself to be honest and it's so much fun writing for you guys and getting lots of positive reviews! **

**I cannot WAIT until Season 3 of Austin and Ally starts up again at the end of this month. **

**As you know if you've read my profile I'm from Strayaaaa (Australia) and it's the beginning of Spring here :D But we've also just gotten off our 2 week holiday which means I won't have a bunch of assignments to be working on and only homework, which means lots more chapters to come. Unless I have writers block of course. But that rarely happens.**

**Despite some minor English errors some of you may have picked up, I'm actually an A+ student in Narrative writing, along with my best friend and fellow writer ausllylovestory who got the same mark as me. I'm pretty sure we got top of the grade!**

**Oh that reminds me, go read ausllylovestory 's newest story; Melodie's Music Camp. Or her completed one called; Such A Tease. It's literally amazing :D **

**Thank you all for the support and please continue with it :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

I sat in my hotel bedroom on the clean white bed, my head burried in the book Ally and I got from that old library. I'm trying to find where we go from here since our last piece of evidence failed and turned against us.

Maybe we could do more searching around the house for more clues? Pick up fingerprints off the stove perhaps?

The door creaked open and I slammed the book shut, shuffling it under the covers. Ally came in and leaned against it with an innocent and gorgeous smile. "I see we have a closet bookworm" she smirked.

I scoffed "no way"

It was quiet and I bit my lip "okay maybe" we both laughed. "You're starting to rub off on me"

She crawled on the end up the bed and up beside me, pulling the covers over her legs. Her feet brushed on mine and I flinched "your feet are freezing you know that" I sat myself up comfortably, turning the volume up on the bedroom TV as my favourite Harry Potter movie; The prisoner of Azkaban, played. I looked out the window as it started fogging up from the warmth of the inside and cold on the outside, as rain continued to poor down form the grey skies.

"Well can you blame me? It's dropped to 8 degrees!" **( I'm not sure if in America 8 degrees is cold, but here in Australia it is measuring in Celsius ) **

"So, what are you reading?" Ally smirked reaching her hand under the thick white blanket and clasped her hands around my thick novel. It slid out from under and she studied the front cover "wait a minute, where'd you get this?" she squinted her eyes recognising it.

"Well I just so happened to have found it in _your _room, inside one of _your _jackets. So I could ask you the same thing" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes playfully "fine, it's from the manor. It was the only book that wasn't burnt to ash, not to mention it's my favourite in the whole world" she stared down gliding her thumb down the pages in a warmly matter. "You know, my mother used to read this book to me when I was younger. It gave me hope of finding my own fairytale and happily ever after. And even after she passed away, this book still gave me hope" she sighed.

_Tiger Lily _the book was called.

It was about a girl called Lily who went overboard into the ocean as a young girl and found herself on an island. She grew up amongst nature and the care of animals in the forest, learning to survive their ways. The "king and queen" of the jungle, Raja and Ali (tigers) have 4 cubs; Savannah, Trisha, Taj and Bindi, princesses and prince of the island. One day a ship anchors near shore of the beach and inspects the area. Lily hides watching them curiously with suspicion when she's caught by none other than the prince of England himself, Seth. Lily is taken to England to see the world she's been missing out on for the last 10 years in hope of finding her parents when returning back home. But while on her trip the island has no one to protect the animals and the crew of the ship sail back to the island, kidnapping all the animals; including the tigers. Lily and Seth find a way to get them back from wherever the animals were taken, during the process falling deeper and deeper for each other. While through this story Lily finds out information on her parents and chooses to stay with the animals when having the chance to get to her family after all these years.

In the end the animals and Lily all return back to the island, but Ali steps down as queen, making Lily the new "ruler" after her bravery of rescuing them. Not to mention Seth staying with her and living their Happily Ever After on their own little island, taking care of it together with their love.

**( I OWN Tiger Lily! Do not steal! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DO! )**

"Sometimes I relate to my own situation with this story. Lily was alone on an island for 10 years, and I've been on the streets for the last 2. And now I've met y-" she cut herself off and looked down "never mind" she blushed not making eye contact with me.

"I'm the prince and you're the pauper" I smirked answering it for her. She still refused to look back up embarrassed and without thinking I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek "I thought the same while reading it today"

This got her attention back to me. "Really? You're not just saying that?" she had a hopeful smile, a hint of sparkle glistening in the corner of her eyes from the ceiling lights.

I nodded "yes"

We both pulled a smile and I tucked my lips in nervously. She bit her bottom lip leaning in slowly as I did the same. I closed my eyes and waited for contact. It felt like I was kissing a cloud or silk. Our lips locked for a few seconds before pulling back. That was my first kiss... and I just gave it to Ally. A girl I've known for almost 3 weeks.

A normal person would be saying that it's just messed up feelings we're going through. Why am I not concerned about that?

Because it felt so right.

Sure, we only know each other a bit but I really connect with her. She's been helping me and supporting me through this. And even though my parents are both dead, when I'm around her, I feel happy again like nothing ever happened.

Blood rose to my cheeks and I felt myself heating up. Ally huffed a small laugh through her nose "not bad" she bit her lip cutely.

I smirked as we both turned our attention back to the movie. I reached and set the novel onto the bedside table with the other under the covers. I felt Ally's fingers brush beside mine, we both looked at each other with a smile then down to the round lump where the covers layered over our connected hands.

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

Oh my god I kissed Austin! I kissed Austin! I can't believe that just happened. Did he like it?

I think he did, he was smiling at me.

Oh wow, what that boy does to me is indescribable. Like... when you're eating skittles and it feels like a rainbow with the sudden burst of colour and flavour in your mouth. But better.

100 packets of skittles wouldn't compare to that simple kiss Austin and I shared.

.

I searched through rows and rows of books groaning with every failure as I reached the end of each one. I sighed picking up a book that carelessly sat on top of the neatly stacked ones. I blew the dust off it and Austin coughed. We both laughed as I separated a space between the books to see Austin in the next row looking through the columns.

"Wow dusty much?" he waved his hand in front of his face coughing while still managing to smile while doing it.

I leant against the wall coming out from the long row of books and watched as Austin continued looking.

"What do you suppose will happen when we find our guy? He goes to jail and my sisters will be released... but what about you?" I gave him a pitiful look of sadness. He sighed squatting down to the last shelf. "There's nothing in this one" he stood back up walking over to me. He held out his hands and I placed my palms over his, letting Austin's fingers intertwine with mine.

"I really don't know. I suppose Uncle Davis will take me in" he shrugged.

I smirked with my head tilting to the side "as long as we can still hang out after"

He nodded agreeing "took the words right out of my mouth" he sighed with a grin leaning down to me. I stayed against the wall as he pecked my lips. God, I can never get enough of them.

I licked my bottom lip after and then sighed "Austin? What does this make us?"

He bit down on the inside of his gums nervously "I was hoping you'd know, because I really don't"

"We've known each other for 3 weeks, it's so wrong but it feels so right" I moved my arms up his and let my elbows rest on his shoulders with my fingers locking securely behind his neck.

"I completely agree" he looked me dead in the eyes with out foreheads touching. Look at us, we're 130year-olds acting like a bunch of horny teenagers starting out a new love like in the movies. I guess we're just a few years off...

I pecked his lips quickly before we moved on to the next row of shelves stacked with hundreds of books. "I'll do the right, you do the left" I pointed to the inside of the shelves. I sat myself cross-legged going through some books about murders and mysteries, sighing as I flipped through every 10 pages, scanning the words briefly for anything.

"Ally, come check this out" Austin stared down into a book in disbelief. I got up leaving my books in a leaning stack at knee-height. Well, _my _knee height, I'm pretty short. Austin's a good 2 inches taller than me.

"What'd you find?" I asked scooting beside him.

"Someone's ripped out the pages of this book" he looked at the torn few cm that poked out from the centre. "A lot of people do that, there's heaps of books like that" I shrug pointing to my pile.

"No All's, this is different" he then raised the book to show me the title. I gasped and instantly snatched the book. In big bold letters at the top was _Mike Moon _with the title following under it _Hotel Suite Life_. Austin's father was rich from owning the biggest hotel in Miami that we've been staying in. He wrote a book on himself on running the hotel.

"I looked at the last page and it ended mid sentence about to say how much money a _year _he earns and ends with " he pointed his finger along the words.

"Do you think Mike and Mimi were killed for their money?" I asked curiously. "Most likely, my dads always had people trying to rob his office where they thought he stored the cash. And let me tell you now, it was _a lot _of cash" he shook his head in disbelief at the thought.

"Well did they ever get a hold of it?"

Austin replied with a shake of his head with a devilish smirk "it was never in his office or in any bank. It was somewhere else no one would expect to look. Unless you actually know where it is"

I gave him a knowing look... he nodded as we put the book down and hurried out of the library "quick follow me" we rode down on our skateboards through a quiet side of town over the bridge of the river.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to leave at a cliffhanger on what happens with the money and all ****that. Hmm, it seems our criminal master has been doing his homework and formed a plan that obviously has taken action already. **

**FINALLY SOME AUSLLY ON THE LIPS! **

**Some of you were boiling with excitement right? Sitting in your chairs or wherever you are like "errgghhmagoodd! They kissed! *GASP* NOW THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! THE FEELS! IT'S TOO MUCH TO HANDLE" **

**Ahaha not really, it's only a small lip-kiss that lasted a couple of seconds. Which followed a peck at the library. **

**I think it was more like "aw, why do they have to be 13? I want it steamy!" or "meh, it was just a kiss" **

**GOODNIGHT MY MINIONS - not sure about you guys but it's night time here in STRAYYYAAA! And I just drank a mug of coffee so I'm really hyped. **

**If you're reading this I really appreciate it, and leave in the reviews if you are and I'll follow and favourite YOU and all your stories! I bet most of you won't read this knowing it's just an authors note and just try skip ahead to the next chapter that doesn't exist yet. However, if you are in fact reading this, you're very amusing and unique. GOOD ON YOU :D**

**I'd like to see how many people actually do it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything. **

**Sorry I haven't updated much, in a bit of a writers block for Heavenly Beautiful and it's been a very busy 2 weeks. Dance concerts, sleepovers, school assignments, another dance concert and on Thursday I got pink-eye from a makeup infection and stayed home only to CLEAN my room. I had everything in my wardrobe, drawers and shelves all piled on top of my bed. It took me all day to resort and go through everything I swear. **

**You probably want to know more about me;**

**I live on the Gold Coast in Queensland, Australia! **

**I'm in my first year of High School (Year 8) **

**I LOVE ENGLISH! (A+ student) - but the rest of my class hate it**

**I'm 13 years old - wow shocker **

**I ship Auslly and Raura so much, it makes me angry when I see Ross with other people. It's like I forbid him from being with anybody else. If I had the chance to control whether Ross could date Laura or ME, I would pick Laura, It's just that serious. **

**I have a fanfiction account on Instagram; auslly_lovestory (FOLLOW ME!) **

**- well there you go :) just a bit about me. **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

After riding our skateboards for what felt like hours I stopped at a folk in the road. "Well? Which way are we going?" Ally asked skidding up along side me. I smirked at the old wooden sign "neither" a smile crept up on my face. Ally sent me a confusing look. "We go through here" I pointed to the quiet and thin dirt road on my right.

The road disappeared back along the high-way and I took a turn up a closed road with an old sign saying in big bold letters on a yellow board; **Road Ends, turn around. **"It's just a gimmick" I ducked under the chain that blocked off any drivers.

"Hey Austin? How long as it been since you were last here?" Ally gulped behind me. I stopped walking and turned my head to her. She stared at the dirt under her feet... tyre tracks.

I whipped my head up along the thin road and Ally and I began to bolt. We came to the cabin at an opening of the woods and the door was wide open along with a smashed window.

Ally and I dropped our skateboards at the doorway and went right inside. I looked around the familiar lounge room where the fireplace sat untouched with ashes under the chalked wood. Memories of when my mum and dad would take me here every Winter came as a rush to my head. I wanted to cry. My parents are gone now because of some psycho murderer with a target.

Ally put a hand on my shoulder, obviously I had stopped mid-entrance and I felt my eyes go glassy with a thin layer of tears. Ally kissed my cheek and whispered soothing words in my ears. "It'll all be worth it once we find the criminal who did this". I faced her and lightly pecked her lips with a re-assuring smile. She always knew just what to say to me.

A blush crept up to her cheeks as she intertwined our hands. I led Ally to the side of the staircase "we need to get down to the basement" I tugged at the locked door. Ally tugged me to the staircase leading down right beside us "then just go down the steps?"

I chucked "oh that's not the basement" I tried my best to open the door. Ally looked around for the kitchen and when she saw the slide door across the room next to the fireplace she bolted to it. I just watched when she came back out with a fork.

Stopping next to me, I moved aside so she could do her trick. Ally pulled a bobby-pin from her brown curls. I thought that only worked in the movies?" She pocked the pin around the ends of the fork and pushed it inside the lock, fiddling around. It clicked and she let the fork twist.

"Open" she smirked proud at her work and turned the doorknob. Inside was just a bunch of cleaning supplies. I bent down to the ground feeling around the carpet. Ally sighed flicking the switch over and over again. "Can you grab that torch there All's and shine it over here?" I pointed to the shelves. The light shone along where my hands were feeling around the floor.

"Bingo" I picked at the cracked line in the carpet. I pulled the square sheet off out of the way and tugged at the metal handle on the floorboards.

"A trap door" Ally laughed impressed. It was really dark in there and I began climbing down the ladder. "Alls, throw me down the flashlight" I looked up as Ally reached her arm down the hole above me. I slowly spun with the torch when I here Ally struggling behind me.

There was a snap and as fast as I could I caught Ally before she could hit the ground. My hands had gripped her waist and I fell back with her on top of me. We both panted and Ally smiled "thanks"

She helped me up and we both stared at the loose ladder step. "These can only hold so much weight" I sighed. Ally hit my arm "hey!" she squealed.

I shook my head "no, not you. Someone's been down here before" I turned back to the pitch black room. "Austin look! The safe!" She gasped with a worried tone. In the corner the flash-light shone over to a large safe built into the brick wall... wide open and empty.

"It's gone... 120 _million_ dollars all gone" my jaw hung open.

"120 million" Ally shrieked in shock. "Do you really think your parents were killed for their money?" she gulped.

"It still doesn't add up though? Why not just steal the money and no one will know? It'll spare two lives wouldn't it?"

Ally shook her head "because they needed the location first... and who are the only people who know it? You and your parents" she begun. "I think my theory is, once our criminal learnt where to find the money, he killed them in fear of being told on. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "We should get out of here"

* * *

Ally curled up next to me on the couch as we read through my dad's book, discussing any other possibilities. "120 million dollars in cash would be hard to hide for whoever has it all. They'd need a safe as big as your dads in their house" Ally shrugged.

We kept flipping from the last paged before and after where the pages had been ripped. "It ends with an estimate of my dad's pay in his business, and ends here at just stuff here about the hotel's fine dining. We need to get our hands on what it says in those missing pages. They've got to be important" I groaned letting my head fall in Ally's lap.

My feet hung over the arm of the couch with my head lying on Ally's lap, and her playing with the locks of my blonde hair.

"Hey kids!" Uncle Davis came in with a huge grin on his face. "No luck again?" he sighed leaning over the head of the couch. I sat back up with a smile. "Actually, we discovered a huge crack in the case" I bit my bottom lip.

Uncle Davis' eyes widened with excitement "what'd you find out?"

I nodded at Ally and she took in a breath before talking. "We know _why _Mike and Mimi were killed. What we think is; the murderer threatened them for the location of their huge amount of money, and then he shot both to keep them quiet"

"What makes you say that?"

I held up my dad's book "we found this at the old library we've been going to. Some pages were missing from it and that's when it clicked. When we went to go check the money at it's location... it was all gone" I sighed.

"Don't you think after your parents were killed the bank had come to get the money for safe keeping now that there's nobody to look after it anymore?" Uncle Davis knotted his eyebrows together with a 'duh' expression.

"Not really. With the book and all that money gone with a broken entry, it was definitely stolen" Ally rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Uncle Davis picked up the book and smiled at it "I'll keep this for now, more evidence" he kissed my forehead and walked out of our room. I grunted wiping my forehead "yuck" I gagged.

Ally giggled and kissed over that same spot "better?"

I stopped fidgeting and blushed "I only like it when you do it"

Ally blushed just as pink as I did and she leant her back on me, snuggling into my chest.

* * *

**I know it's really short but I have to move on and attempt at the next chapter for Heavenly Beautiful OR another oneshot.**

**Review which oneshot I should write first?**

**High School Reunion**

**5 years after Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez all finish High School the four had moved on with their own lives. One day they receive a letter in the mail for a High School Reunion. Austin and Ally see each other there and catch up. Has the romance still continued after these years of being apart? Memories of their High School romance together will come back to them, and they're just too hard to fight off.**

**The Beginning**

**A re-make of how Austin and Ally met back when they were younger (4th grade summer camp). Austin and Ally both attend this years Summer Camp and it's a new friendship blooming between them both after they meet... on accident.**

**Friend, Foe, or Boyfriend?**

**Ally is questioning her and Austin's ****relationship as people. Sometimes they hate each other, sometimes he's the sweetest guy ever and others he swoops Ally right off her feet without a fight. Will their messed up friendship finally have a label? Is Austin, Ally's friend? Foe? Or boyfriend even?**

**Choir**

**Ally is the new girl at Marino High and signs up for the school's choir where she meets the school's heat-throb, Austin Moon. His eyes are always on her as she shows off her musical talents. And it'll end with a date at _Frozen_, an ice-cream shop by the beach. **

**YOU DECIDE! REVIEW WHICH ONE YOU WANT OR YOUR OWN IDEAS **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I went up to the phone case in the street, it smelt like feet in there! I slipped in a few pennies and dialled down the police station number. It instantly picked up and I felt a small wave of happiness.

I put on my best voice impression of an elderly woman "oh, hello sir. I'd like to speak to Haley and Caitlyn Dawson please. Just tell them it's their grandmother, Allyson" I clutched the phone tightly.

"Uh yes. Please hold while I do a background check on you. Allyson did you say? Surname?"

I bit my lip nervously before clearing my throat with confidence again "Davis" I said calmly. I was named after our grandmother, Allyson, and obviously I just had to use her last name. "Here you are, I'mm move you along"

There was a small line before a phone was picked up. "Grandma?" Haley's voice came up. I was overjoyed "Haley it's Ally!" i instantly spat out. There was a huge gasp on the other end "holy pickles!" she screamed. I giggled slightly "shh, I had to pretend I was grandma. Where's Caitlin?"

"I'm here All's, oh my gosh thank god you're still alive" I heard her voice in the background. I felt a warmness in my heart when I heard their happy tones. "I'm fine, don't worry I'm going to get you both out somehow. But I still can't get caught, you know how the System is these days" I sighed.

"Ally, you did the right thing staying hidden. No we at least have a chance of all being together again"

"_you have 60 seconds left, please insert more coins to extend your current call" _

"Crap! I have to go, I love you both so much. I'll get you out don't worry, I know we'll be together again" I sniffed not wanting to hang up. The machine buzzed and the call was cut off. I sighed and slammed the phone down back in. Austin waited outside the phone box and I leant against the glass coming back out.

"So? How'd it go?" Austin asked shoving his hands into his jeans.

A man in a black coat went inside the phone box but Austin and I didn't care and kept talking. I felt so short as he went in. I was only about half way on here.

"They're fine now that they know I'm still alive" I chuckled to myself slightly upset. "Austin? What if we can't do this?" I sighed. Austin's eyes widened. "What? Ally c'mon, through this whole time you've never doubted us solving the mystery and now you do? Don't think like that, we will" he held my hands.

I nodded "we should get to work then. How about going back to the cabin and look for clues?" I wondered off with him tagging behind me, still holding my hand. "Whoa Ally hold on, it's 7 in the morning and we haven't even had breakfast" Austin tugged me back with a smirk. Boys and their hungry appetites.

"There's a bakery around the corner, I know an entrance to the back room" I checked around in our surroundings. Yep, it's still there.

Austin and I snuck around the back through the brick alleyway, taking a whiff of all the food freshly baked this morning. The place wasn't even open yet and all the staff were setting up the front with chairs and tables stacked with a glass container of sugar sachets.

"Shh" I hushed Austin as his leg knocked at the tin bin, echoing the crash off the walls. Austin mouthed 'sorry' and I fought back a laugh as we climbed the top of the dumpster. There were old apartments with the old-fashioned metal stair cases up the sides of the wall. They rattled all rusted at the screws as our feet climbed onto them. "I thought we were going into the bakery?" Austin asked as I climbed up the stairs as quietly as I could.

We stopped and I crouched down "that's because it's up here" I smirked looking down.

Now that we were high enough I reached my foot over the edge, hanging on tightly to the poles. My foot eased gently down and I kept myself steady before letting go. My feet quietly shuffled over to the vent. Austin came up behind me and we looked through. I pulled the drain up and cupped my hands around the fan, pulling and tugging until it gave it.

I slid down it the vent, waiting for Austin this time. We crawled down through it and made a turn. I picked up a strong smell of the bakery food and I was practically drooling in all of it.

We came to the end and Austin grabbed my hand "are you sure you know what you're doing?" he whispered. "Austin, I've lived on the streets for a while now with no money. I've done this plenty of times" I scoffed like it was no big deal.

I twisted the loose screws from last time I snuck into the bakery and pulled it off easily. It was really important to not make noise in here, because if anything dropped onto the metal inside, it'll echo through and surely someone will hear it.

Austin went first this time hanging his feet over the edge first, easily touching the shelf in the back. He was now sitting on the top of the cupboard and slipped off it. He turned to face me, holding my waist as he helped me down. We were in the back kitchen and Austin and I went for the trolley of stacked trays, covered in delicious bakery goods. There had to be at least 100 danishes here.

Austin let the strap of his backpack fall off his shoulder as I started piling the pastries, pies and other bakery foods into a few plastic bags.

We both gasp instantly stopping when we see the flashing of blue and red lights and the loud ring of police sirens. "Quick, we have to go" I shoved it all into Austin's bag and climbed back into the vents. Pushing the vent cage back in place as we crawled for our lives. "Go, go, go!" I urged Austin to go faster.

Once we were back at the stairs Austin gasped pointing to the police officers all out the front of the bakery. "Run!" I yelled looking to the staircase. "Just keep going up"

I looked back every few seconds and saw we were being chased. "Oh shit!" I cursed getting to the last turn to the top. The staircase ended and I stood on the window sill, pulling myself up over the roof. Now we were a long way up. "How do we get down?" Austin panicked.

He worried staring at the police who were close to reaching halfway on the stairs, rattling and creaking noises erupting the peace. "Ally, we need a plan right about now" Austin's voice shook through his gritted teeth. I walked up to the other side and estimated the space between the next building.

The roof was a floor lower but if we could make it to there, we can take the fire escape there and easily escape. Austin ran up beside me "are you crazy?" he almost yelled.

I held his hand "yep" I took in a breath running up with Austin.

My feet pushed off the edge and were soon cycling in the air. I landed on the next building and Austin's hand let go of mine as we both stacked it, rolling on our sides. I hissed getting back up. Police with loaded weapons had just made it to the roof of the apartments. I took one look and closed the door to the fire escape that led out back to a maze of old streets I knew. Including the library window.

"In here" I stopped at a corner hearing commands from the police. Austin through his bag through the window, climbing through after. We both crouched down closing the window in the process. It was dark and we both just stared at each other worried, hearing them walk past.

"they're gone" one sighed and we heard their footsteps leave.

I sighed in relief and turned my attention to the library. Then i let out a sharp gasp.

The place was trashed.

Books were everywhere on the floors with their pages ripped and scattered everywhere. "Who would have done this?" I walked through the pile. Shelves were tilting on top of each other against the wall like domino's and there wasn't a clean book in sight.

* * *

**I seriously need to improve my writing. I feel like I'm using the same words over and over again. Don't lose faith in me though!**

**Don't stop reading just coz most of you already know who the criminal is. Something could still happen and It might _not _turn out to be Uncle Davis. Who knows, I might twist it around and it's a complete stranger that Uncle Davis has contact with :)**

**I know it's short but I wanted to stop this chapter here. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything**

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"What happened to this place? It looked like a storm hit it" I bent down to pick up one of the books on the ground. pages ripped and shredded right out of their book cases. "Whoever it was, looked like they were in a hurry to burn something" Ally was beside the old fireplace up in the corner.

She reached in and I bit my lip nervously, don't burn yourself Alls...

Her two fingers scissored the corner of the page and pulled it out. "Austin... Austin look! It's the missing pages from that book" she hurried, scrambling to unfold the crumpled up pages.

"Well we already know how much money is earned a year..." Ally skimmed her eyes down the page "urgh, it's got coal smeared all over it, I can't read the words!" Ally yelled frustrated. "I have an idea, we can go use Uncle Davis' computer and find out what the pages are, online" I sparked an idea.

I don't know why any of us didn't think of it in the first place!

"Austin you're a genius!" she grinned madly. We ran out the door and crouched behind the dumpster "now how do we get past without being seen?" I hissed angry that we still had to outrun the police that are possibly still searching the area.

"The hotel is a few blocks away, but you have to take it down to Maine street, and that's too risky" I shook my head.

"We could take a cab" she shrugged pointing to a parked cab on the side of the road "I have a few dollars change from the call with my sisters, we can use that to pay for it" I nodded and we both casually strolled across the road.

I knocked on the window and the cab driver looked up at us from his newspaper, rolling down the window. "Can I help you kids?" he asked politely scratching his moustache.

"Um yes, could you take us to the Moon Hotel?" I coughed, clearing my throat. He raised his eyebrows at me "you mean the one down the street?" he pointed down the side of his car to the hotel, towering over the old buildings.

Ally sighed dramatically putting on her best face "please sir, we're supposed to meet our mother there in 5 minutes and I just sprained my ankle" she looked desperate. You'd think she takes acting classes. The cab driver had a concerned facial expression and instantly opened up the door for my "sister". I grabbed Ally's hands, pretending to be easing her down carefully into the cab.

The cab took off and I stared at the price screen the entire time... 60c. Not bad for going down 3 streets or so. "Hope you feel better" the man waved off his hand and drove off out the front of the hotel. Once out of his sight, Ally and I dodged around the corner "nice sob story" I teased as we climbed through the window of the Janitors closet.

"Whatever, lets just go to your Uncle and borrow his computer" she snorts as we climbed up the stairs. Who even uses the stairs these days when there's an elevator. Even room service do.

We came to the top floor where our room was when I pointed to the elevator "come on, I have a special room key to get up to Uncle Davis' office" I pulled Ally towards our room. "You do?" she asked.

"Well my parents did, I just so happen to know where it is" I shrugged and slipped quickly into the master bedroom. Rummaging through the bedside drawers right at the back with other junk was the staff key. "Bingo" I bit my lip excited and we locked our hotel room behind us.

The elevator was empty, lucky for us, and I pressed the top button labeled; Offices. It flashed red meaning, no entry, and I slid the card key in and out the slot quickly. Accepted.

Uncle Davis stood in his office on the phone pacing around the room "what do you mean you didn't find them? It can't be that - I gotta go Brad" he noticed us in the corner of his eyes. "Hey kids" he smiled and hugged me. "Hey Uncle Davis, who were you on the phone to?"

He shrugged "Brad's a good friend of mine, he lost some of my new hotel designs that I need back, but now they're gone" he scoffed annoyed. "So what can I help you with kids?"

"Actually you'll never guess what happened today-" I started when Ally nudged me. "We saw a pink limo in the street! It was so cool. Anyways, we just wanted to let you know we were back" she shrugged "sorry if you're busy, see ya" she smiled innocently and pulled on my hand out the office.

"What the hell was that about Ally? We were so close to finding out what those pages said, whether it made a difference in the case or not" I whispered with a tone. She hurried to the elevator, furiously pressing the down button to the floor below us.

Once inside she turned to me "are there any cameras in here?" she whispered in my ear but then put on a playful smile in case. I kept my head low and slightly nodded knowing there was one in the top corner. The door dinged and Ally and I sprinted to our room. "That was close, Austin, I don't know if you'll believe me or not but you have to trust me on this!"

She sighed "I think Uncle Davis has something to do with this case. You know how we were at the telephone box and that man with the black coat walked in after us while we talked? Well guess which coat I saw hanging over the back of Davis' chair? Then 5 minutes later at the bakery police show up and go chasing after us. Who do you think called the cops on us? I've robbed from that bakery for these past years on the streets, there's no security system on that place, therefore no buzzer to go off that'll send an entire swat force on us... don't you think that's a little fishy"

"Ally it's not him, he's been helping us with-"

she cut me off "no, he's been steering us off" she pointed out. "Think about it, all the clues we gathered, he told us they were all wrong, and his friend was the person who ran the DNA tests, he could change it if he wanted to"

I bit the inside of my gums, I hated how that made sense. I felt abandoned, I thought I had some sort of family left, only to be backstabbed by someone I had trusted with everything. Suddenly Uncle Davis isn't my favourite anymore...

"Come on, we can sneak up to his office tonight and go on his computer then to find clues"

I nodded and we both sat on the couch watching Jurassic Park. Now Ally and I were paranoid about ordering room service, for all we know, it could be poisoned. So Ally and I just stuck to the breakfast we smuggled from the Bakery before. Delicious.

* * *

**So there you have it, could Uncle Davis really be the murderer to Austin's parents? What else will they find out when digging for clues?**

**ATTENTION: **

**I am currently in a writers block for Heavenly Beautiful, if you wish to write the next chapter PM me and I'll give you a pretty major shout out so everyone knows I didn't write it. Kay? I just have no idea where it's going. But first if you're interested PM me and I'll give you the details on how I plan to let the story flow, just in case it steers off in a weird direction eg; Austin dies. Like pfft really?**

**JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET ME THERE AUSTIN IS NOT DYING! CHILL! ^^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything -**

**ONESHOT NEWS:**

**okay so I don't know if you're reading it the same way as I am but the font is bigger? I've tried changing the font size smaller but it still comes up the same? Oh well, enjoy. And I've the new reviews for my oneshots. One came threw twice and the other two were the same suggestion. So yes, I will do a part two for my recent oneshot for when Austin and Ally are living in the cabin, maybe even a bit of Twilight action like, Edward made Bella pregnant with a vampire baby... so Austin and Ally's baby will be human because of Austin... but will it survive? And will Austin give up his mortality to live with Ally for the rest of time?**

**For those of you who read this story but not my oneshots, check them out, I have like 15. I decided to do all my oneshots just in the one big story otherwise my story list would be FULL!**

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and keep them coming! Also someone please help me with the next chapter or an idea for Heavenly Beautiful? Otherwise I'll have to end it with a simple paragraph like; they lived happily ever after, blah, blah, blah. **

**Oops, spoiler alert! But you kind of already know they were going to live anyway :P**

**It's not like I'm going to actually let them DIE!**

* * *

Ally's POV - (um the font size is normal again? Anyone know what that's about?)

I slipped on the black tights and long black knitted sweater. Austin comes out in black skinny jeans and hoodie. "Here" Austin threw me some black beanies. I nodded and slipped it on my head. "You got the card-key?"

Austin dangled it from his finger "it's amazing what the waiters don't notice when you're hugging them, crying out your entire sob-story" he chuckled. I clipped my torch to the top of the boots, which was only mid-calve.

Austin and I opened our room door and the hallways were dimly lit down the middle ceiling. I smirked as we walked right past the elevator... yeah right, like we're going to go in there dressed like this when we already know there's security cameras. Nu-uh. Austin and I stopped at the Janitors closet and opened it with the staff card-key. "How's this?" Austin whispered holding a pair of wire cutters.

"Perfect" I nodded as he slipped them in his back pocket. "We'll just take the stairs and go into the security office from the back" I pointed to the grey door labelled; Staff Only. It's how we've been getting in and out of the hotel these past few weeks without anyone seeing us. I opened it and it was pretty dark inside. Lucky neither of us are scared of the dark eh?

"Watch your step" I felt my foot around for the corner turn down the next flight. Too late. Austin missed it behind me and went tumbling forward. "Austin!" I yelped as we both rolled down a couple of flight of stairs until we hit the wall. I groaned and pulled myself up "you alright? Anything broken?" I offered my glove-covered hands.

"I'm right, you?" he grunted cracking his back. I nodded as we continued walking down... without falling.

"This is so illegal..." I muttered shaking the spray can. "Shh, here he comes" we squatted down behind a plant. A security guard whistled, casually walking past. I nodded to Austin as we both jumped out and sprayed the sleeping myst at his face. He grunted swinging his arms around before losing consciousness. "Ouch..." I bit my bottom lip as the guard fell hard.

"Come on, get him over there so nobody sees him" I pointed to the side as Austin and I both dragged a foot. Austin giggled "couldn't stay away from the doughnuts could he?"

Geesh, this guy is heavy!

I snatched the walky-talky and handed it to Austin. Clearing his throat he held down the button "uh we have a situation out side in back, spray painters. We need you all down here immediately! Over"

"Robbert, you know you don't have to say 'over' right?" the speaker replied with a weirded-out tone. "Oh right, just caught in the moment" Austin quickly came up with a lie. Hiding back behind the plant we watched as the security office was opened and several men ran out quickly armed with guns... they're probably only BB-guns though.

It's a hotel, not CSI Miami.

"Shh" Austin put his finger up to his lips as we tuck'n'rolled to the door. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing, I just feel like Men In Black" I stiffled a quiet laugh. Austin swiped the security guard and it opened with a buzz. "Hol-ly cow" I blinked just to make sure I wasn't seeing this.

"That has to be at least 50 TV's right there..." Austin scanned his eyes over all the security screens. "Look there they are" Austin pointed to the guards still running through the halls. "I'll follow them and lock the door once they're out. You start disconnecting all the cameras. Talk to me through this walkie-talkie" Austin threw me one we pulled off from the guard.

"Testing, 1, 2, clear?" I pressed down. Austin rose his to speak "clear" he smiled.

I sighed as Austin took off down the halls. I could see through the cameras where he was going. "Austin take a right, there's someone coming on your left"

"Thanks Alls"

Okay... lets do this thing.

I snipped down wire by wire, cutting off one screen at a time. Within a few minutes Austin came back "it's locked, come on we have to be quick"

I nodded and snipped the last wire. "Done"

I took in a deep breath and swiped down the card-key to David's office. It was dark and empty. "There's his laptop" Austin whispered, pointing to a closed dell-laptop on his desk. Pfft, who uses Dell anymore? Apple for the win!

"Geesh, you'd think he'd be smart enough to put on a passcode if he can getaway with a murder" Austin scoffed moving his finger on the mouse pad. "Wait stop..." I held his hand still as we scanned through document files. A particular name caught my eye... mine.

"Click on that" I pointed to a file Profile. The text scanned down the page and my picture was from 2 years ago when I last had it taken.

"Ally Dawson... last seen 2 years ago after a tragic car accident involving the mother and her three children. House and money was all left under the step-father, blah-blah-blah... Biological Father... Jack Dawson" my eyes were defying me. "Jack Dawson as in? The music producer Jack Dawson of Times Square Records of New York?" Austin rambled on.

I clicked on the name underlined in blue as his profile came up. "That's him. Ally, do you know who that is?" Austin gestured to the screen where his picture came up. I nodded "in my memory from a long time ago..." I bit my bottom lip with tears coming through.

_"Ally, stay in your room and don't come out, okay sweetie?" my mother caressed the side of my cheek. I nodded and sat on my pink rug, playing with the clothes of my Barbie dolls. "Mommy's just talking to an old friend" _

_I was 6 years old, though I felt like I was being treated as a 3 year old. _

_The doorbell rung and I instantly tensed. What is she hiding? I tip toed to the staircase and sat at the top where they couldn't see me. My hands wrapped around the bar of the railing and I kept quiet, listening to their conversation. _

_"Jack... I have to tell you something" mother almost choked out. I heard Jack's chuckle "you have no idea how good it is to see you again. I can't believe it's been 6 years" _

_"Jack" my mother repeated. "What is is Penny" his voice softened. "Jack, you remember when we met at one of your concerts right?"_

_"Absolutely, it got pretty heated backstage didn't it" Jack laughed. __Though__ as a 6-year old I didn't understand. "Jack... you have a daughter" I heard the faint whisper. I stared at their shadows and Jack lowered his head and banged his fist down on the bench. My mother flinched, slightly jumping on the spot. "What?"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's been 6 years and I knew you'd act this way" Penny cried out. Jack grunted "a daughter! Penny I can't afford a daughter right now, I'm leaving on tour for a year" Jack buried his face into the palm of his hands. I heard my mothers cry and stupidly I walked down. _

_"Mommy? Why are you crying?" I squeaked innocently. Jack raised his head to me. And just like that, he shook his head and walked out the door. My mother let herself fall to the ground and she cried there. I walked up to mother and sat down beside her, hugging her tightly_.

A tear fell down my cheek as I wiped it. "Urgh" I grunted and closed the document file.

Mother eventually got married again to our stepfather which had been her second marriage... she never actually married Jack. Though her first husband was the father of Haley and Caitlin, then of course he cheated with a waitress girl from his work at the restaurant.

Jack gave up music but instead of coming back, started his own business as a music producer in New York. Pfft, very fatherly indeed (note to my sarcasm there)

A few years later mother got ill and eventually passed away... leaving us in the hands of our stepfather who only wanted her money.

Caitlin, Haley and I all knew she wasn't ill, he was just feeding her poison instead of medicine. The car accident was just made up so nobody would come and test our mother and identify the poison. It's like Cinderella, except the pumpkin got on our dress, the glass slipper smashed, the ball was a disaster and the good guys didn't get their happily ever after.

"Ally... you were right. Look!" Austin called me back. Uploaded to the screen was an email from the Chemistry Lab at a nearby school, it was the results of those fingerprints we found. The fingerprint picture was up in the corner with all the information there, including a name mentioned several times; David Moon.

"He forged the document into my parents' names" Austin shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, lets print it and get out of here" I nodded to Austin before going through David's drawers.

* * *

So there you have it, UNCLE DAVIS IS THE MASTERMIND CRIMINAL :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now we have some information on Ally's parents! Jack Dawson! Okay I know that's the guy from Titanic but it sounded right for it.


End file.
